Gone Missing
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Aidou has been kidnapped by a mysterious person? How is this person connected to him? Will he be saved or will he die?
1. Chapter 1 Disappearance

**Gone Missing - Chapter 1 – Disappearance**

**Summary: ****Aidou has been kidnapped by a mysterious person? How is this person connected to him? Will he be saved or will he die?**

**A/N The story might not make much sense at first but I have tried my hardest! ^o^**

**Oh yeah! In this version, Yuuki did not turn into a vampire but Kaname still saved Zero from becoming a level E. Also, in this version Zero has become good friends with the night class!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; if I did Kaname would be with Aidou and Shiki with Ichijo! I do own Riku Takeshi though, since I did make him up myself! ^^**

**~Kain's thoughts~**

As usual, the night class were heading off to class.

Yuuki and Zero were keeping things in order.

''Good morning Yuuki,'' said Kaname.

''Good morning Kaname,'' replied Yuki.

The other day class members glared at her, why did she get all the attention? Was it because she was a prefect?

Aidou was being his usual cheery self, flirting with the day class girls.

Kain sighed.

Seriously, did Aidou actually gain anything from that?

To be honest, he didn't know what the answer to that was.

Meanwhile a shaded figure was watching from a distance, hidden in some bushes.

He glared at Aidou.

''Hanabusa, you will soon be mine'' he thought to himself, disappearing.

Lessons flew by quickly and soon the sun was shining up in the sky.

It was time for the night class to go to bed.

''I'm so tired,'' said Aidou.

''Go to sleep,'' said Kain.

''Okay, goodnight Akatsuki,''.

''Goodnight''.

When all of the night class were sound asleep, a figure crept in through the window of Kain and Aidou's room.

He snuck over to Aidou's bed and grabbed him.

Before Aidou could even scream or cry out he was hit over the head with a heavy object.

He blacked out.

The figure disappeared with Aidou.

Nightfall soon came around.

Kain woke up and looked over at Aidou's bed, to find it empty.

He noticed that the window was wide open.

**~I could have sworn I closed it before I went to** **bed~**

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where the others were waiting.

''Has anyone seen Hanabusa?'' asked Kain.

''No,'' said Ichijo. At that moment, Kaname walked downstairs.

''Is everything okay?'' asked Kaname.

''Hanabusa seems to be missing,'' said Ruka.

Kain's eyes widened.

Before anyone could stop him, he had run out of the dorm.

''Hanabusa!'' shouted Kain, running out of the gate.

The day class members stared at Kain. What was going on?

Kain ran over to Yuuki.

''Yuuki, have you seen Hanabusa anywhere?'' he asked.

''No, I haven't seen him, why?'' replied Yuuki.

Kaname walked up to Kain.

''Kaname what's going on?'' asked Yuuki.

''Aidou is missing,'' said Kaname.

Kain's shoulders started shaking.

Kaname put his arm around Kain and led him back to the dorm.

Yuuki could hear whispering coming from the crowd.

_Aidou is missing? Where could he be?_

Those were the exact questions Kain had going through his mind.

''Are you okay Kain?'' asked Ichijo. He got no answer.

Kain put his hand into a fist.

''Kain,''. He turned to Kaname.

''Don't worry, we'll find Aidou, I promise you,'' said Kaname.

Kain slowly walked upstairs and to his room.

He sat down on his bed and clutched his head with his hands.

**~I can't believe this has happened, I hope Hanabusa's ok, wherever he is~**

Meanwhile...

Aidou woke up and looked around; he seemed to be in some sort of warehouse.

''It seems that you have woken up,''.

''Who's there?'' asked Aidou.

''You don't remember me?''.

A figure walked out of the shadows.

He had long brown hair and was wearing a black trench coat with black jeans.

''Riku? Why have you taken me here?'' asked Aidou.

''Revenge,'' replied Riku.

''What have I ever done to you?''.

''You promised we would stay together but then you went to that stupid Cross academy and you made new friends!'' shouted Riku.

''That's not an excuse to kidnap me!'' shouted Aidou.

''You'll see...'' replied Riku, smirking. Aidou's eyes widened with fright.

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Loss

**Gone Missing – Chapter 2 – The Loss**

**Warning: OOC Kaname**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**A/N Hope you're enjoying the story so far, Feel free to give me constructive criticism.**

**~Kain's thoughts~**

_**~Kaname's thoughts~**_

Back at the night dorm, Kain was still sitting on his bed, clutching his head.

~**How could this have happened? What was the reason for Hanabusa's kidnapping? What has he done to deserve it? ~**

Kain quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

He wanted to know the answer but couldn't come up with anything.

There was a knock on the door.

''Kain, can I come in?'' asked Ichijo.

''Sure.'' replied Kain.

Ichijo walked in and sat on the bed beside Kain.

''Are you alright?''.

''Yeah...''.

''Everyone is looking for Aidou right now,'' said Ichijo.

''Ichijo, do you think Hanabusa could have been kidnapped?'' asked Kain, dreading the answer that would come.

''Kaname said it was a possibility...''.

Meanwhile the others had split up to cover more ground and figure out why Aidou was missing.

_**~Where the hell could he be? ~ **_To be honest, even Kaname was a little bit worried.

In fact he was extremely worried.

Nothing like this had ever happened before.

The question was Why Aidou? Of all people, it had to be him.

What was happening to Aidou right now?

Kaname walked on, looking around for any clues as to Aidou's whereabouts.

''I'll assume you are looking for Hanabusa,''.

Kaname spun around.

Before he could even see the person who had said that, a shot rang out.

Kaname fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

He looked up at the person who had shot him.

''Who... are you?'' asked Kaname.

''I am Riku Takeshi, one of Hanabusa's old friends,''.

''Where is he?''.

''He's with me,''.

''Let him go,'' said Kaname, weakly.

Riku pointed a gun at Kaname, ready to deliver the final blow.

''KANAME!''.

Shiki, Rima and Ruka ran up.

They stood in front on Kaname, ready to fight whoever had tried to kill him.

Riku smirked and disappeared into the sky.

Everyone turned to Kaname, who had passed out.

Shiki picked him up and ran back to the dorm, everyone else following behind.

Shiki placed Kaname on one of the couches.

A few minutes later, Kaname slowly came to.

''Kaname, are you alright?'' asked Ruka.

Kaname tried to sit up and winced.

Ruka gently pushed him back against the pillows.

''Hey, take it easy,''.

''Don't worry, I'll be fine, could you get Kain, I have some information concerning Aidou...'' said Kaname.

Ruka nodded and walked upstairs.

She walked into Kain and Aidou's room.

''Kaname wishes to see you Akatsuki, he says he has some information about Hanabusa,''.

Kain got up and headed downstairs, Ichijo following.

''You wanted to see me Kaname?'' asked Kain.

''Yeah... After I was attacked, this guy named Riku Takeshi said he was Aidou's old friend and that he had him,''.

''You were attacked?''.

Kaname nodded.

Kain gritted his teeth together.

Meanwhile... Aidou was curled up in a ball in a corner of the warehouse.

Riku had just whipped him for about 1 hour now which left Aidou with many cuts.

''Why are you doing this?'' asked Aidou.

''I already told you, for revenge,'' said Riku, with a smirk.

''It won't last long, Akatsuki, along with the others will find me!'' shouted Aidou.

''Is that right?''.

''They will come! I know they will!''.

''Just for that rudeness, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson,''.

Riku smirked and bought out a dagger. Aidou's eyes widened with fright.

He tried to back away but found that he was trapped.

The dagger was thrust into Aidou's side, causing him to cry out in pain.

''Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep as the sun shall be coming up soon,'' said Riku and left the room.

9 hours later Aidou decided to make his way to Cross Academy as he knew that in 2 hours, the Night class would usually come out of the gates.

He slowly got up and with the aid of a stick, walked out of the warehouse and headed off.

2 hours later the gates of the Night class dorm opened.

The members of the Night class walked out.

Kain had his head down.

As they were walking towards the main school building, a day class girl suddenly screamed.

The night class looked where she was looking.

Aidou was lying, unconscious in a pool of blood a few meters away.

They sprinted towards him.

Kaname was the first to get there so he checked Aidou's pulse.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found one. Aidou's eyes fluttered open.

''Hanabusa, are you okay?'' asked Kain.

''A... Akatsuki?'' asked Aidou.

''It's okay, I'm here,''.

''What happened?'' asked Rima.

''I... I managed to escape but I have a feeling he's coming back,'' replied Aidou.

''Right you are, Hanabusa,''.

Everyone turned around to see Riku standing there.

Kaname stepped forward.

''Aren't you the boy I shot yesterday?'' asked Riku.

''Yeah,'' replied Kaname.

He looked ready to fight.

Riku could see this and grabbed Aidou. He held a gun to his head.

''Let him go!'' shouted Kaname.

''Why should I?''.

''Didn't you hear what I said? Let... him... go...''.

''Oh? Why are you so tense? Do you love this pathetic thing or something?'' asked Riku.

''Don't you dare call him pathetic! You bastard!'' shouted Kaname.

''What'd you say?''.

''I said that you're a bastard, what are you deaf?''.

''Don't you dare insult me like that!'' shouted Riku.

Still holding Aidou, Riku ran up to Kaname and pushed him to the ground.

He then proceeded to slam Kaname's head onto the hard ground.

He started to walk away with Aidou.

''Aidou! AIDOU!'' shouted Kaname, reaching out to him.

He slowly got up and started to go after Riku but Kain and Shiki held him back.

''Let me go!'' shouted Kaname.

''Kaname, I think you need to calm down,'' said Shiki.

''Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when we just got Aidou back and now he's being taken away from us again?'' yelled Kaname.

All of a sudden, tears began to fall down Kaname's face.

The rest of the night class stared at him.

Kaname was crying? This was the first time they had seen him cry.

''Hey... Kaname... Are you... okay?'' asked Kain.

There was no answer.

Kain and Shiki started to lead him back to the night dorm.

Yuuki stared at Kaname with disbelief.

When they got inside the night dorm, Shiki and Kain sat Kaname down on the couch.

Ichijo placed a comforting arm around him.

For some reason Kaname couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

''So... uh... when that guy asked if you loved Hanabusa... was that true?'' asked Kain.

Kaname went bright red.

''Uh...'' said Kaname.

''Kaname!'' said Ruka.

''Okay! Okay! Yes, I love Aidou! There, happy?''.

''Um... no offense Kaname, but there might be a chance that Riku might kill Hanabusa?'' asked Ruka.

''No,'' said Kaname.

''But don't you think-''.

''I said No! I will not let him die! You don't know how much he means to me! Are you saying that you want him to die! Oh wait, you've always hated him! You wouldn't understand!'' shouted Kaname.

And with that, Kaname got up and ran upstairs.

''Wait a go, Ruka,'' said Kain, glaring at her.

Ruka looked around to find the others also glaring at her.

''Why did you have to go and say that? Just after we found out that Kaname loved Aidou? You've already made him more upset than he was before,'' said Ichijo.

Ruka looked down.

Meanwhile... Kaname was in his room.

He quickly scribbled a note and left it on the bed.

''Sorry guys...I've made up my mind...I'm rescuing Aidou,'' thought Kaname.

He then jumped out of the window and ran off.

The others decided to go upstairs to see if Kaname was alright.

Ichijo knocked on the door.

''Kaname?'' asked Ichijo. No answer. Ichijo tried again.

''Kaname?''.

He gave up and pushed the door open.

Kaname was nowhere in sight.

Kain spotted the note on the bed and started to read it.

''Guys, look at this,'' said Kain, handing them the note. It read:

'Everyone, I have gone to rescue Aidou, I won't let any harm come to him, I care about him too much. He means the world to me; I can't even explain the feelings I have. I'm going to bring him back no matter what. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, From Kaname,'

''Oh no...'' said Shiki.

''We've got to go after him,'' said Rima.

Everyone nodded and headed off.

Kaname had picked up the scent of Aidou's blood and had followed it to a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

He walked in.

It was dark and he couldn't see a thing.

''Riku! I know you're in here! Show yourself!'' shouted Kaname.

All of a sudden, something pounced on him and pushed him up against a wall.

It was Riku.

''Now to teach you a lesson,'' said Riku, grinning.

And with that, he sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck.

Kaname struggled but Riku was just too strong for him.

About 10 minutes later Riku was still drinking Kaname's blood.

Kaname felt so weak.

Riku finally finished drinking Kaname's blood.

''Any last words before death?'' asked Riku.

''You... bastard...'' said Kaname, before his eyes slid shut.

Everyone else was still looking for Kaname. Ichijo suddenly stopped.

''What's wrong?'' asked Rima.

''Do you guys smell that? It smells like Kaname's blood!'' said Ichijo.

''Yeah...C'mon! We have to hurry!'' shouted Kain.

They found themselves at the warehouse.

They walked in just in time to see Riku throw Kaname carelessly across the room.

They rushed over.

''Kaname! Kaname, Can you hear me?'' asked Ichijo, shaking him.

There was no response.

Ichijo quickly checked him over to see if he was alive.

He let out a gasp.

''What's wrong?'' asked Shiki.

''It's Kaname...He's gone...'' said Ichijo. Everyone else also gasped.

**(A/N or is he?)**

''Yes, I killed him...I must say, his blood was quite delicious,'' said Riku.

''You murderer!'' shouted Ichijo.

He glared at Riku and drew out his sword.

He ran at Riku, who also bought out a sword.

Ichijo slashed at Riku, who dodged with a smirk.

He used his own sword to cut across Ichijo's back. Ichijo fell to his knees.

''Ichijo!'' shouted Shiki and ran to him, helping him up.

By this time, Riku had disappeared.

Kain looked around for Aidou.

He found him minutes later, in a corner of the room, unconscious.

He gently picked him up.

Shiki went over and picked up Kaname's body.

Everyone walked silently out of the building.

A few minutes later, Aidou slowly opened his eyes.

''Kain, put me down,'' said Aidou.

Kain did what he asked.

Aidou then noticed Kaname, seemingly unconscious to him in Shiki's arms.

''Kaname!'' cried Aidou, running over. ''Is he okay?''.

''Aidou... He's dead...'' said Shiki.

''I don't believe it, YOU'RE LYING!'' shouted Aidou.

''Riku murdered him,''.

Aidou took a few steps backwards.

''It can't be...''.

Aidou's words were cut short as he fell to his knees, coughing.

He couldn't stop.

Then, the worst thing happened; he started to cough up blood.

Kain rushed over to him and held him up.

''Kaname... It's my fault...'' said Aidou.

''It's not your fault,'' said Kain.

Aidou didn't reply and collapsed in Kain's arms.

Kain picked him up.

They went back to the night dorm.

Shiki placed Kaname's body on one of the couches while Kain took Aidou upstairs.

''Ichijo, go and inform Headmaster Cross of what has happened,'' said Shiki.

Ichijo nodded and walked out of the building.

He headed over to Headmaster Cross' office.

He knocked on the door and was given permission to come in.

He walked into the room and to his surprise; Zero and Yuuki were also there.

''Um... Headmaster Cross... I'm here to inform you that Kaname is...''.

He hesitated and took a deep breath.

''He's dead...'' said Ichijo.

Yuuki let out a gasp.

''What happened?'' asked the Headmaster, with a concerned voice.

''He... He was murdered...''.

''By who?''.

''The one who kidnapped Aidou... I think his name was Riku Takeshi,''.

His voice was shaky as he tried to hold back tears but was failing.

''Thank you for telling me Ichijo Takuma,''.

Ichijo nodded and quickly left the room.

As soon as he had left, he sunk down to the floor in the corridor.

He hid his head in his knees and silently cried.

Yuuki heard the crying from inside.

She went to go outside the room but Headmaster Cross stopped her.

''I think the Night Class needs to be alone for the moment Yuuki,''.

Yuuki looked down sadly.

Ichijo got up and went back to his dorm.

As soon as he had closed the doors after walking inside, he sank to the floor.

He hid his head in his knees.

Shiki walked over and wrapped his arms around Ichijo, wanting to comfort him.

''Why did he have to kill Kaname? What did Kaname ever do to him?'' asked Ichijo.

At that moment Kain walked downstairs.

''How is Aidou?'' asked Rima.

''Not good, he has a high fever and talks in his sleep, blaming himself for Kaname's death,''.

Everyone glanced over at Kaname's body and looked down.

''What shall we do with Kaname?'' asked Ruka.

''I think he deserves a proper burial,'' said Kain.

The others nodded, agreeing.

The rest of the night was spent watching over Kaname.

Kain got up a few times to go and check on Aidou.

As the sun came up, the night class members were beginning to get tired.

''I'll watch over Kaname, the sun doesn't bother me,'' said Ichijo.

''Are you sure?'' asked Shiki.

Ichijo nodded and the others went to bed.

Kain glanced over at Aidou, who was still talking in his sleep.

''It's all my fault, It's my fault that Kaname's dead,'' said Aidou, in his sleep.

Evening came by quickly.

Everyone walked downstairs to find Ichijo, fast asleep on a chair beside the couch.

Shiki smiled and walked over.

He gently shook Ichijo.

''Ichijo, wake up...'' said Shiki.

Ichijo opened his eyes slowly.

''Should we inform the day class of what has happened?'' asked Ruka.

''Yeah, they have a right to know,'' said Rima.

''Kain, how's Aidou?'' asked Shiki.

''The same as before,'' said Kain.

Everyone walked out of the dorm and out of the gates.

The usual cheering and calling out the night class' names started.

''Everyone, can you please be quiet? We have an announcement,'' said Kain.

The day class fell silent, eager to hear what the night class had to say.

''We have grave news, Kaname Kuran was killed last night...'' said Ichijo.

There was a loud gasp from the day class students.

Some of them started to cry silently, including Yuuki.

All of a sudden, Aidou came running up.

He ran up to Ichijo and punched him.

''Liar!'' shouted Aidou.

''You saw him... we all did... Don't deny the fact that he's gone!'' shouted Ichijo.

''No!'' shouted Aidou, pushing Ichijo to the ground.

Shiki immediately rushed over and helped Ichijo up.

''Aidou, there's something I should tell you... Kaname died because he wanted to rescue you...'' said Ichijo.

''W... What?''.

''He wanted to rescue you... because he loved you...''.

Aidou's eyes widened and tears began to form in his eyes. He then ran off.

''Aidou come back!'' shouted Ichijo, running after him.

''Ichijo!'' shouted Shiki.

''Don't worry Shiki, I'll be back!''.

''Yuuki, get the day class members back to their dorms,'' said Kain.

Yuuki nodded.

Shiki let out a sigh.

Rima, Ruka and Kain walked up to him.

Shiki was staring in the direction that Ichijo had gone.

''Are you okay?'' asked Ruka.

''Yeah, I'm gonna wait for Ichijo,''.

''Okay, we'll be in the dorm if you need us...'' said Rima.

They walked back into the dorm.

Meanwhile...

Aidou was standing on the roof of the main school building.

''At least I'll be with Kaname, Sorry Akatsuki, and Ichijo...everyone...'' said Aidou, to himself.

He was about to jump off when he heard a shout.

''Aidou no!'' shouted Ichijo.

''Don't try to kill yourself... We'd all miss you so much... We don't want you to die... I don't want to lose another person...''.

Ichijo ran over to Aidou and pulled him back from the ledge.

As he was doing so, however, he lost his footing and fell off the building himself.

''Ichijo!'' yelled Aidou.

Ichijo screamed as he fell.

After a few seconds he hit the ground and blacked out.

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Blaming one's self

**Gone Missing – Chapter 3 – Blaming One's Self**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N ~**_**song lyrics**_** ~ XD The song is No way out by Phil Collins**

**Warning: OOC Zero**

**~Ichijo's thoughts~**

_**~Kain's thoughts~**_

_~Shiki's thoughts~_

Aidou had disappeared off the roof. 1 hour passed by.

_~Ichijo's been gone a long while, I'm starting to get worried~_

He decided to go and look for him.

He was getting nearer to the main school building.

He saw a figure in the distance

As he got nearer, he realised that the figure was none other than Ichijo.

''Ichijo!'' shouted Shiki, running to him.

He gently picked up Ichijo and ran inside the building.

On the way, he bumped into Headmaster Cross.

''Shiki, what happened?''.

''I don't know... I just found him like this,'' said Shiki.

''Take him to the infirmary, I'll get Yuuki to inform the others,''.

Once in the infirmary, Shiki placed Ichijo on one of the beds.

He sat in a chair beside it.

He laid his head down on the bed and took Ichijo's hand in his.

Meanwhile...

The others were sitting on one of the couches in the night dorm when Yuuki came rushing in.

''Yuuki? What are you doing here?'' asked Ruka.

''I came here to tell you that Ichijo's hurt! He's in the infirmary with Shiki!'' said Yuuki.

Everyone got up and rushed over to the infirmary.

They paused outside the door when they heard Shiki's voice, accompanied with what sounded like crying.

''Ichijo... please wake up... I'm begging you... wake up...''.

They walked in.

Shiki spun around and looked up at them with tear- stained eyes.

''Shiki, what happened?'' asked Rima.

''I don't know... I just found him on the ground, unconscious...'' said Shiki.

He gently stroked Ichijo's hair. A few minutes later, Ichijo slowly came to.

''Are you okay?'' asked Shiki.

''Where's Aidou?'' asked Ichijo.

Just then Zero walked in dragging Aidou, Yuuki and the Headmaster following.

''I'll tell you what happened, Aidou tried to kill himself, that's what,''.

''W... What?'' asked Kain.

''I found him on the roof of the main school building, about to jump off,'' said Ichijo.

''Hanabusa, is this true?'' asked Kain. Aidou looked away.

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**_

_**But there's nothing I can say, to change the things I've done**_

''Idiot... Aidou you're such an Idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Wait I know! It was for Kaname wasn't it! Do you really think that Kaname would have wanted you to do that! What about us! We're you're friends! Don't we mean anything to you? Think about it!'' shouted Ichijo.

_** I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I've got**_

_**But the path I seek is hidden from me now~**_

Tears fell down Ichijo's face and Shiki pulled Ichijo into a hug.

''Ichijo... there's something else we need to tell you... Your legs... they're going to be permanently paralysed... You won't be able to walk for the rest of your life,'' said Headmaster Cross.

At this point, Ichijo broke down in tears. The others looked on sadly as Ichijo cried.

Kain then slowly walked out of the room.

He had just found out that Aidou had tried to kill himself.

Ruka and Rima decided to follow him.

_**Everyone, I let you down~ **_**A/N everyone is originally Brother Bear but I changed the word.**

_**You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down**_

_**Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame**_

_**And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain**_

When inside the dorm, Kain ran upstairs and slammed his door after entering.

''Do you think he's gonna be okay?'' asked Rima.

''I don't know, what we have just heard must have been shocking for him, It must be painful to know that your cousin just tried to commit suicide,'' said Ruka, looking down.

Meanwhile...

Back at the infirmary, Ichijo was still crying while Shiki held him close.

A few tears rolled down Shiki's face also, he was frightened and upset.

''Shiki, I...'' started Aidou, but was interrupted.

''Leave,'' said Shiki.

''But I...''.

''Leave!'' cried Shiki. Aidou was shocked; he had never seen Shiki act like this.

Zero dragged Aidou out of the room and took Aidou back to the night dorm.

He pushed him inside. Aidou sunk to the floor. His eyes were wide.

Ruka and Rima walked over.

''Are you okay?'' asked Rima.

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

''Everything's my fault... It's my fault that Kaname is dead... It's my fault that Ichijo won't be able to walk anymore,'' said Aidou.

''It's not your fault,'' said Ruka.

''Yes, it is...''.

''Aidou, don't blame yourself... Riku was the one that killed Kaname. You didn't push Ichijo off the building, that was an accident...'' said Rima.

''Now, I think you should go and talk to Kain,''.

Aidou nodded and walked upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

''Who is it?'' asked Kain.

''It's me, Hanabusa,''.

''Go away,''.

''Please let me in, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...''.

The door opened and standing there was Kain.

He wrapped his arms around Aidou.

Tears started to fall down his face.

''A... Akatsuki? Are you okay?'' asked Aidou.

''Don't scare me like that ever again,'' said Kain.

Tears also ran down Aidou's face.

''Let's go downstairs and join the others,'' said Kain.

''Okay,'' said Aidou

They headed back downstairs and sat on the couch with Ruka and Rima.

Kain suddenly noticed a piece of paper in Kaname's pocket. He walked over and took it.

It started with 'Dear Aidou'.

''Hanabusa... It's addressed to you,'' said Kain, handing it to him.

It read:

'**Dear Aidou, by the time you read this, I may be dead. I just wanted you to know that I love you, I always have. Since the day I first met you. The reason that I didn't tell you was because I was afraid. Afraid that you didn't hold the same feelings. I know I have slapped you so many times; I only wanted to discipline you. I'm sorry about those times. If you did love me then I want you to know that I'll always be in your heart. I love you. From Kaname. P.S. Tell Ichijo that he is to be the new dorm president. Oh and Kain, Take care of Aidou, I'm counting on you,' **

Aidou buried his head into Kain's chest and cried.

Ruka and Rima took the note and read it.

Tears came to their eyes at what was written.

They looked sadly at Aidou. Kain held Aidou close, knowing that he needed it.

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

''K... Kaname... If you can hear me ...I loved you too...'' whispered Aidou.

The sun came up and Kain, Aidou, Ruka and Rima went upstairs to bed.

Shiki woke up. It was evening, when the night class would usually walk out of the gates.

He gently shook Ichijo to wake him up. Ichijo opened his eyes and yawned.

Shiki picked up Ichijo and placed him into a wheelchair that was beside the bed.

Suddenly the room started to shake.

Shiki quickly pushed Ichijo out of the room.

He started to run out himself, but the infirmary collapsed on top of him.

''Shiki!'' cried Ichijo. Everyone else was walking out of the gates when they heard the crash.

They sprinted over to the main school building and to the now collapsed infirmary.

''Ichijo, what happened?'' asked Aidou.

''The room started to shake and Shiki pushed me out but he didn't get out in time, He's trapped in there!'' said Ichijo.

Kain noticed a limp hand sticking out of the rubble.

He searched through it and eventually found Shiki. He dragged him out.

Shiki started to cough. After a few minutes he stopped and looked over at Ichijo.

''Ichijo... I'm glad... you're safe,'' said Shiki, before crying out in pain and falling unconscious.

Kain picked him up.

A single tear rolled down Ichijo's face.

Shiki had just saved him, knowing that he would be the one to get hurt.

**~I can't believe he saved me like that, I hope he'll be okay~**

Ruka wheeled Ichijo out of the building.

The Day class students stared at them as they went past.

The fact that Ichijo was in a wheelchair and Shiki was unconscious in Kain's arms shocked them. Yuuki hurried over to them.

''What happened?'' asked Yuuki.

''The infirmary collapsed and Shiki was buried underneath it,'' said Kain.

''Oh yeah, you had best be on your guard, you never know when Riku will come back,''.

''Did someone say my name?''.

Everyone turned to see Riku standing there, a slight grin on his face.

Aidou's eyes widened and he backed away.

All of a sudden Riku grabbed Shiki from Kain and flew upwards.

''Shiki!'' cried Ichijo. Riku smirked, holding a gun to Shiki's head.

Kain walked towards Aidou, who was frozen with fear.

''It's okay, I'm here,'' said Kain.

At that moment, Shiki opened his eyes.

His eyes widened with fear.

A sword then flew through the air and went through Riku's shoulder.

''Let him go!'' shouted Ichijo.

''Fine then,'' said Riku, throwing Shiki into some day class students.

Riku then grabbed Ichijo from his wheelchair and flew off.

''Ichijo!'' shouted Shiki.

Tears fell down his face and he started to punch the ground repeatedly.

Ruka and Rima rushed over to him.

''Shiki? Are you okay?'' asked Rima.

''I... Ichijo... He... He's gone... I... have to... rescue him...'' said Shiki.

''Shiki?'' asked Ruka.

Shiki didn't reply and collapsed.

''Shiki! Are you okay?'' asked Rima, concerned.

Kain and Aidou came running over.

Rima looked down and saw that Shiki was bleeding heavily from the side.

He then started coughing up blood and clutched his side.

Yuuki ran over with the Headmaster.

''This must've happened when the infirmary collapsed,'' said Kain.

Ruka turned Shiki over. His eyes were clearly showing pain.

He fell unconscious.

''What should we do?'' asked Kain.

''Call an ambulance since we no longer have an infirmary,'' said Headmaster Cross.

''We have no choice,''.

Kain nodded, took out his cell phone and dialled 911.

The ambulance appeared minutes after.

Paramedics rushed over, carefully placed Shiki on a stretcher and took him into the ambulance.

''Yuuki, Zero, get the day class students into their dorms,'' said Rima.

Zero and Yuuki nodded.

Kain, Ruka, Rima and Aidou walked to the night dorm and walked inside.

They sat down on the sofa opposite Kaname.

''Do you think Shiki's gonna be okay?'' asked Rima.

''I hope so,'' said Kain.

''W...what about Ichijo?'' asked Aidou.

Everyone fell silent and looked down.

Aidou sighed, got up from the sofa and walked upstairs.

''Hanabusa's got a point,'' said Ruka.

''Ichijo won't be able to escape like Hanabusa did since his legs are paralysed,''.

''Since Ichijo was taken by Riku, I guess Hanabusa feels a little guilty...'' said Rima.

Kain sighed and looked down.

''Nothing was his fault, it was Riku's,'' said Kain.

''Who knows what Ichijo's going through...'' said Ruka.

Meanwhile...

Aidou was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding the letter close.

Tears grew in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, wanting to be strong for Kaname's sake.

He turned over so that he was facing the wall.

Kain walked into the room.

''You know, Hanabusa... Nothing's actually your fault, most of it was Riku,'' said Kain.

''Leave me alone...'' said Hanabusa.

''You can't stay here forever,''.

''Akatsuki. I just need to be alone for now...''.

''O... Okay...'' said Kain and left the room.

''How is he?'' asked Rima, once Kain had come back downstairs.

''He said he wants to be alone''.

Daybreak soon came.

Kain, Rima and Ruka decided to visit Shiki.

''We're here to see Shiki Senri,'' said Ruka, walking up to the front desk.

''Certainly, he's in room 34,''.

When they walked into the room, Shiki was sitting up, staring out of the window.

''Shiki,'' said Rima. He turned around and saw Ruka, Rima and Kain.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Ruka.

''Not too bad,'' said Shiki.

''Ichijo... we'll get him back...'' said Kain.

At Ichijo's name, Shiki looked down.

''I... I could've saved him. I could've stopped Riku... I feel so guilty...'' said Shiki.

''It's not your fault,'' said Rima.

All of a sudden, the window flew open.

Everyone turned around.

Riku was holding Ichijo in his arms.

Ichijo was unconscious.

''You can have him back, I think I've tortured him enough,'' said Riku.

He threw Ichijo to the ground and disappeared.

''Ichijo!'' cried Shiki.

Kain rushed over and held Ichijo up.

A few minutes later, Ichijo opened his eyes.

''W... where am I?'' asked Ichijo.

''You're in a hospital,'' said Ruka.

Ichijo looked around and saw Shiki in the hospital bed.

''Shiki! What happened? Are you okay?'' asked Ichijo.

''This is from when the infirmary collapsed,'' said Shiki.

''Why did you save me then?''.

''The truth is, Ichijo... Well, it's a bit hard to say, but... I... I love you... That's why... I have to protect you,'' said Shiki.

''You... you love me...?'' asked Ichijo.

Shiki nodded.

''I was just scared that you wouldn't accept it... When Riku took you away, I couldn't bear it... I felt like my heart would stop... I was scared that I would lose you...'' said Shiki.

''Oh, Shiki... I love you too...'' replied Ichijo, as tears grew in his eyes.

Shiki winced and clutched his side.

''Are you alright?'' asked Kain.

''Yeah,'' said Shiki.

Ruka walked out of the room and came back with a wheelchair for Ichijo.

Kain gently sat Ichijo in the wheelchair.

''What happened while you were with Riku?'' asked Kain.

''It was horrible, I don't want to talk about it,''.

''You don't have to,''.

A doctor walked into the room.

''Ah, you're awake, we'll keep you for another night then you can go home tomorrow,''.

''Okay,'' said Shiki.

Everyone headed back to the dorm.

To their surprise, Aidou was sitting on the sofa.

''I was waiting for you and-'' started Aidou.

As soon as he saw Ichijo, he cupped a hand around his mouth.

''Ichijo?'' asked Aidou, as tears fell down his face.

Ichijo wheeled himself over to Aidou and Kain sat Ichijo next to him.

Aidou pulled Ichijo into a hug.

''I'm so sorry, it's because of me that all your lives are in danger,'' said Aidou.

''Ai... Aidou... It's not your fault... It was never your fault... It was Riku... Aidou, we're all here for you... we'll help you through this... for Kaname's sake too...'' said Ichijo.

Aidou looked around at everyone, who smiled at him.

''Thank you... all of you...'' said Aidou

The next day...

Everyone went back to the hospital to pick up Shiki.

Kaname's burial was going to take place in the evening.

''Hey guys...'' said Shiki, getting out of the bed.

''Hey, Shiki...'' said Aidou.

When they got back, everyone sat on the sofas.

Kaname's body had been removed from the dorm.

''It feels different without Kaname...'' said Kain.

''Yeah...'' said Aidou, looking down sadly.

''Everything'll be alright,'' said Ruka.

Evening soon came.

The night class walked out of the dorm and into a field within the school.

The day class members were already gathered there, heads down.

The night class stood around the hole where Kaname's coffin would be placed.

A group of people carried Kaname's coffin over and gently lowered it into the ground.

Before it was covered up with dirt, Ichijo wheeled himself so he was in front of it.

''Kaname... was a very respected man. He was loyal, generous and kind. He didn't deserve to die... But some people don't understand that... we'll miss you... Kaname...'' said Ichijo, as tears flowed down his face.

Aidou threw a single red rose onto the coffin.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a laugh.

They spun around to see Riku.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Aidou.

''It's so sad when a pureblood dies even if that person was a no good brat,'' said Riku, smirking.

''Don't you dare disrespect Kaname in front of me!'' shouted Aidou.

''I'm only telling the truth,'' replied Riku.

Aidou grabbed the Bloody Rose from Zero's pocket and aimed it at Riku.

''Say one more disrespectful thing about Kaname and I'll kill you!'' shouted Aidou.

''Hanabusa, NO!'' shouted Kain.

''Don't let him provoke you!''.

He, Rima, Shiki and Ruka rushed over and held him back.

''Well, since you put it that way... Kaname was getting in my way, he deserved to die... A pathetic attempt to save you,'' said Riku.

''SHUT UP!'' screamed Aidou, pulling the trigger.

BANG.

''Well, that wasn't very nice,'' said Riku.

The bullet had missed and hit a tree.

Riku smirked and disappeared.

Aidou fell to his knees, breaking down in tears.

The rest of the night class and the day class looked on sadly as the coffin was covered up.

The day class soon left, leaving the night class gathered in front of Kaname's gravestone.

''I can't believe he's really gone,'' said Ruka.

Aidou was silently crying onto Kain, who held him close.

Meanwhile...

Yuuki was sitting in her dorm room, crying.

There was a knock on the door.

''C... come in,'' said Yuuki.

Zero walked in, his eyes filled with tears.

''Yuuki,'' said Zero, walking over and pulling her into a hug.

So together, they cried for the loss of Kaname Kuran.

The night class had gone back to their dorm and were sitting on the sofas.

''Hanabusa, are you alright?'' asked Kain.

''No...'' replied Aidou.

''Nothing's gonna be the same anymore...'' said Rima.

''Yeah...'' said Ruka.

''Um... Ichijo... Kaname had written a letter to me but he said that you're the new dorm president,'' said Aidou.

''W... What? I can't do that... Not when Kaname is...'' started Ichijo, tears filling his eyes.

''Let me see the letter,''.

Aidou hesitated, but handed it over.

Ichijo read it and handed it back.

''Well, since it's what Kaname wanted, then I'll do it,'' said Ichijo.


	4. Chapter 4 Poison and Return

**Gone Missing – Chapter 4 – Poison and Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Warning: OOC Kaname**

**~Kaname's thoughts~**

_~Nightmares and/or dreams~_

Morning soon came and the Night class went to bed.

Aidou woke up early the next morning.

He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs where he sat on a sofa.

A few minutes later, Riku suddenly appeared behind Aidou.

''Hello, Hanabusa,'' said Riku, smirking.

''What are you doing here!'' exclaimed Aidou.

''I'm going to send you to the grave like your little boyfriend,''.

Riku grabbed Aidou, pushing him up against the wall.

''No! Stop it! Get Away!'' shouted Aidou, as Riku sunk his fangs into his neck.

The shout alerted the others, who ran downstairs.

''Get away from him!'' shouted Kain, grabbing Aidou from Riku.

''Very well then,'' said Riku, disappearing.

''Aidou, are you alright?'' asked Shiki.

Aidou didn't answer, he had passed out. Kain laid Aidou on the sofa.

''This is getting too much,'' said Ruka.

''First, he killed Kaname and now he's after Hanabusa's life? He shall pay dearly!'' said Kain.

**~Scene Change~**

30 minutes later...

Aidou slowly woke up.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Rima.

''I'm fine,'' said Aidou.

All of a sudden, he cried out in pain.

''What's wrong!'' exclaimed Kain, alarmed.

''My neck! It... Hurts!'' said Aidou.

Riku reappeared in front of them.

''I see you've found out about the side effect...'' said Riku.

''The side effect of what? What did you do to him!'' asked Ichijo, glaring at Riku.

''When I bit him, I injected a poison into his blood. He'll experience tremendous pain for 5 days. At sunset on the 5th day he'll die,''.

''You bastard!'' shouted Shiki.

Riku disappeared.

Tears flowed down Aidou's face because of the extreme pain. Kain picked him up.

''We need to get him to the Headmaster,'' said Rima.

Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried out of the dorm.

Yuuki and Zero ran over.

''What happened?'' asked Zero.

''Hanabusa's been poisoned!'' said Ruka.

''We'll take you to the Headmaster!'' said Yuuki.

Everyone rushed over to the Headmaster's office.

**~Scene Change~**

''What happened?'' asked Headmaster Cross.

''Hanabusa's been poisoned! Riku said it'll kill him in 5 days if we don't get an antidote!'' said Kain.

Aidou let out another cry of pain.

''Hang in there!'' exclaimed Ruka.

This time, Aidou passed out from the pain.

''Aidou!'' exclaimed Rima.

''This is bad,'' said Zero.

Kain looked down at Aidou's pale face and shuddered. He wasn't going to let Aidou die like this.

''I can't believe this, we've already lost Kaname, now we're going to lose Aidou,'' said Ichijo.

''Are you giving up on him? You're just gonna let him die? I won't let him die!'' shouted Kain, running out of the dorm.

**~Scene Change~**

Aidou had been laid on a small sofa in the room.

A few minutes later, he slowly opened his eyes.

''Are you alright?'' asked Shiki.

''What... happened?'' asked Aidou.

''You passed out,'' said Zero.

Aidou then noticed that Kain wasn't in the room.

''W... where's Kain?'' asked Aidou.

''He got upset and ran off,'' said Yuuki.

''Why?''.

''Um... it's hard to say this but... Riku poisoned you... you'll die in 5 days if you don't receive the antidote,'' said Rima.

Aidou's eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

''Aidou!'' exclaimed Ichijo.

**~Scene Change~**

Aidou got a little way down the hall when he cried out in pain, clutching his neck.

He sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, he started throwing up blood.

Everyone had run out of the office to find Aidou.

As they got further down the hallway, Zero noticed the blood on the walls.

Ruka gasped, covering her mouth.

Blood covered the floor and walls.

Aidou was slumped against the wall, head down.

''Aidou!'' exclaimed Rima.

Everyone rushed over and Zero held him up.

''What happened?'' asked Ichijo.

''I... I'm sorry... I failed everyone... especially Kaname... I... don't wanna die... I still have to avenge Kaname's death...'' said Aidou, weakly.

''Ssh, don't talk... Save your strength...'' said Shiki.

Aidou passed out in Zero's arms.

''It's getting worse,'' said Zero.

''I can't believe all of this is happening,'' said Rima.

Aidou's uniform was stained red with blood.

Zero picked up Aidou and everyone headed back to the dorm.

**~Scene Change~**

Ruka ran up to Kain's room and banged on the door.

''Akatsuki! Hanabusa's getting worse!'' exclaimed Ruka.

Kain opened the door and ran downstairs with Ruka.

''Hanabusa!'' cried Kain, as he ran into the room.

He rushed over to the sofa, which Aidou had been laid on.

''H... How is he?'' asked Kain.

''Not good, it's gonna get worse every day,'' said Zero.

''Damn Riku...'' said Shiki.

**~Scene Change~**

Aidou opened his eyes a few minutes later.

''Are you alright, Hanabusa?'' asked Kain.

''A... Akatsuki?'' asked Aidou.

''I'm here,'' said Kain.

''I still don't understand why he killed Kaname. I... I loved him... I swear I'll avenge him...'' said Aidou.

''Maybe you don't have to,'' said a voice.

**~Scene Change~**

Everyone turned around and, to their amazement, there stood Kaname.

''K... Kaname? I thought you were dead!'' exclaimed Ichijo.

''Let's just say that Riku failed in his attempt,'' said Kaname.

''But that's impossible!'' cried Ruka.

''Nothing is impossible,'' replied Kaname.

He walked over, but as he got closer he saw Aidou, who was still covered in blood.

''Aidou! What happened?'' asked Kaname, rushing over.

''Kaname... Riku poisoned Aidou... he'll die in 5 days if we don't get the antidote...'' said Rima.

Kaname's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

''W... what?'' asked Kaname.

All of a sudden, Kaname fell forward, but was caught by Zero.

''Kaname!'' exclaimed Yuuki.

''You haven't been drinking, here,'' said Zero, handing Kaname a glass of water and some blood tablets.

''Thanks,'' said Kaname.

He put a tablet in the water, waited a few seconds then drank it.

**~Scene Change~**

The doors of the night class flew open and Ichio walked in.

He walked over to Kaname.

''You know, shedding tears in front of others is strictly forbidden for purebloods,'' said Ichio.

''What's wrong with that? I think it's a stupid rule! How are you supposed to keep on living if you don't show emotion? At least I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you!'' shouted Kaname.

''No one insults me like that and gets away with it!'' shouted Ichio.

He slapped Kaname.

''You're a disgrace to all purebloods,''.

''You know what? I wish I wasn't a pureblood! Get out!'' shouted Kaname.

''Fine, but I will remember what you said,'' said Ichio, leaving the dorm.

Kaname fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face.

Shiki walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kaname cried onto Shiki while everyone else looked on sadly.

After Kaname had stopped, he walked back over to Aidou, sitting beside the sofa.

He took Aidou's hand in his.

Aidou turned his head to look at Kaname.

''Kaname? Y... You're alive?'' asked Aidou.

''Yeah, I'm sorry I had to leave you...'' said Kaname.

''I don't understand, why?'' asked Aidou.

''I had no choice...'' replied Kaname.

''How could you do something like that? Do you know how much pain I had to go through because I thought you were dead?'' asked Aidou.

''I... I'm sorry...'' replied Kaname.

''If you really loved me then you wouldn't just leave...'' said Aidou.

Kaname was silent after that.

He got up slowly and walked upstairs.

''I can't believe he's alive,'' said Yuuki.

Kain looked at Aidou, who had fallen asleep.

He looked out of the window to see the sun coming up.

Kain picked up Aidou and took him upstairs.

He undressed him, putting his bloodied uniform in the laundry basket.

He went over to the chest of drawers and took out some clean pyjamas.

He put them on Aidou, and then laid him down on a bed.

**(Scene Change)**

The next evening, Kaname was the first to wake up.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

He put his head in his hands and thought about what Aidou had said.

''_If you really loved me then you wouldn't just leave...''._

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts when Ichijo and the others, apart from Yuuki, Zero and Aidou sat on the sofas.

''Are you alright, Kaname?'' asked Ichijo.

''No... I can't believe what Aidou said to me... I truly am sorry... I love him so much... I wish I hadn't done what I did, but I had no choice... I just want him to forgive me...'' said Kaname.

''It'll be alright, Hanabusa must be pretty confused right about now...'' said Ruka.

''What matters is that you're alive,'' said Shiki.

Aidou woke up. He got dressed and walked over to the stairs.

He heard Kaname's voice and decided to listen.

After Kaname had finished speaking, Aidou was about to go downstairs but let out another cry of pain, clutching his neck.

Everyone looked up at hearing the cry and rushed upstairs.

''Aidou!'' exclaimed Kaname, rushing over to him and holding him up.

''K... Kaname... I'm sorry about what I said to you...'' said Aidou.

''Don't be, it's my fault... I shouldn't have done that to you...'' said Kaname.

''What a touching reunion,'' said Riku, as he appeared before them.

''The pureblood survived but poor little Hanabusa shall die,''.

''What do you want?'' asked Rima, angrily.

''You know, this might not be Aidou's fault, I think, Kaname, that all of this is your fault,'' said Riku.

''What do you mean?'' asked Ichijo, glaring at Riku.

''Well, Kaname is the reason you all came to this school, correct? Well that's exactly why Hanabusa broke his promise,''.

Kaname's eyes widened.

It was all his fault?

Everything that had happened was because of him?

''Don't listen to him Kaname!'' said Ruka.

Riku smirked and disappeared. Kaname got up and started to walk away.

''Kaname...'' said Ichijo.

''I think I need to be alone...'' said Kaname.

''I hate Riku more and more every day,'' said Kain.

''Kaname! Wait!'' exclaimed Aidou.

Kaname turned to face him.

''It's not your fault,'' said Aidou.

''You heard what he said. It is because of me that you all came here in the first place,'' said Kaname.

''Kaname, I love you,'' said Aidou.

Kaname blushed.

''Teehee! Kaname is blushing!'' said Ichijo.

''I am not!'' exclaimed Kaname, going even more red.

Aidou got up and walked over to Kaname and pulled him into a hug.

''I'll always be there for you, no matter what and we'll defeat Riku together,'' said Aidou.

''You're right, thank you, Hanabusa...'' said Kaname.

Aidou blushed. Kaname had called him by his first name!

All of a sudden, Riku appeared in front of them again.

''Oh, I almost forgot. I want my revenge for taking Aidou away from me. Die, Kaname Kuran!'' shouted Riku.

He ran to Kaname and pushed him up against the wall.

''What are you doing? Get away!'' cried Kaname, his eyes widening with fright.

Everyone else could only stand there and watch as Riku sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck.

''Kaname!'' cried Rima.

Kaname tried to push Riku away but Riku had a firm grip on Kaname.

At that point, Yuuki and Zero came running upstairs.

Zero shot Riku in the arm, causing him to release Kaname, who collapsed to the floor out cold.

''I'll leave for now but I'll be back!'' shouted Riku and disappeared.

Everyone else rushed over to Kaname.

Shiki turned him onto his back.

He placed a hand on Kaname's forehead and quickly took it away.

''He's burning up...'' said Shiki.

''Kaname's sick?'' asked Yuuki.

Shiki nodded and picked up Kaname.

He took him to Kaname's bedroom and laid him on the bed.

After that, he walked downstairs.

Headmaster Cross came running into the dorm.

''Good news! I looked up the antidote for the poison and got most of the ingredients! All we need now is a drop of blood from a pureblood vampire,'' said Headmaster Cross.

''Well... Kaname's resting at the moment... He's sick,'' said Ichijo.

''Oh,'' replied Headmaster Cross.

**(Scene Change)**

Kaname was having a nightmare.

_~S...sorry Kaname... I won't be able to hang on for much longer...'' said Aidou, tears filling his eyes._

''_No... Don't go... Please...'' said Kaname, as he held Aidou close._

_Aidou's blue eyes slid shut._

_Kaname screamed. ~_

The scream was heard from downstairs so everyone rushed into Kaname's bedroom.

Kaname was sitting up in bed, eyes wide and it looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Aidou walked over to Kaname.

''Are you alright?'' asked Aidou.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Aidou.

''I thought you were dead,'' said Kaname.

''Is that what your dream was about?'' asked Aidou. ''Don't worry, I won't leave you,''.

''Well, Kaname, Aidou won't be leaving you anytime soon. Headmaster Cross has found an antidote, all we need is a drop of your blood to complete it,'' said Yuuki.

''Oh,''.

Kaname smiled at Aidou.

He extended his fingernails and made a small cut on his arm.

Aidou handed him the antidote and Kaname let a drop of his blood drip into it.

He then healed his arm.

''Well then, it's done,'' said Headmaster Cross.

''Okay, here goes,'' said Aidou and drank the antidote.

Kaname tried to get out of bed but Aidou pushed him back against the pillows.

''You're staying in bed Kaname! You're still sick!'' said Aidou.

''But Hanabusa-'' started Kaname.

''No buts, Kaname!''.

''Hmph. Meanie,'' replied Kaname.

''Wow. Never thought you would say 'Meanie','' said Aidou.

''Pretty please?'' asked Kaname.

''I said No!'' exclaimed Aidou.

Kaname crossed his arms angrily.

''Now... get some rest,'' said Ruka.

''Okay,'' said Kaname, and drifted off to sleep.

The others headed out of the room.

''I'm glad your okay, Hanabusa,'' said Kain.

''Yeah, me too,'' replied Aidou.

''You know, maybe we should keep an eye on Kaname,'' said Zero.

''Yeah, Riku's practically out to kill him,'' said Ichijo.

''Who knows when he'll come back,'' said Shiki.

''Kaname's changed... a lot,'' said Ruka.

''Maybe it's for the best... Maybe Kaname will finally open up to us...'' said Rima.

''That's true... I mean, you heard what he said to Ichio the other day...'' said Yuuki.

''_How are you supposed to keep on living if you don't show emotion?''._

'' _I wish I wasn't a pureblood!''._

That was surprising,'' said Ichijo.

''He's been bottling up his anger for so long...'' said Zero.

''I can't believe how much he's suffered for all these years,'' said Kain.

''I just hope we can defeat Riku once and for all,'' said Aidou. ''He won't get his hands on Kaname that easily,''.

Kaname woke up 2 hours later.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Ruka, who had come to check on him.

''Much better,'' replied Kaname, sitting up.

''That's good,''.

Ruka walked over and put a hand on Kaname's forehead.

''You still have a bit of a fever,'' said Ruka.

She suddenly backed away.

''Huh? What's wrong?'' asked Kaname.

''Hello, Kaname,'' said Riku.

Kaname quickly got off the bed and hurried over to Ruka.

''Kaname, run! I'll get help!'' exclaimed Ruka.

Kaname nodded and ran out of the room, Riku following behind him.

Ruka ran downstairs.

''Riku's back! He's after Kaname! He's gonna kill him!'' said Ruka.

''What, again?'' asked Ichijo.

''Dammit! He's more insistent than I thought!'' said Shiki.

**(Scene Change)**

Kaname was running away from Riku, when he came to a dead end.

**~Dammit, I'm gonna die and this time, it's for real. I'm sorry, everyone~**

He bought his knees up to his chin and hid his head in his knees.

''Well, Kaname, it's time to meet your death,'' said Riku.

He bought out a sword and aimed it at Kaname's heart.

He was just about to strike when the sword was taken out of his hand by Zero.

Aidou ran to Kaname.

''Are you alright?'' asked Aidou.

''I was so scared... I really thought he was going to kill me... Is all this really because of me? Am I the one to blame? You all came to this school because I'm a stupid pureblood. What's so great about purebloods? Just because they have no human blood? What's so bad about humans? I've had enough... I don't want to be alone anymore...'' said Kaname.

''You're not alone... We're all here for you... pureblood or not... We're your friends and that's what matters,'' said Aidou.

''Thank you...'' said Kaname.

Aidou helped him up and started to lead him past Riku.

Before they even got past, Riku took out a gun and shot Kaname.

The bullet hit Kaname in the stomach.

Riku, who was smirking, disappeared.

Aidou lowered Kaname to the ground and turned him onto his back.

Kaname's eyes were squeezed shut and he was clutching his stomach.

''Kaname!'' exclaimed Ichijo.

Everyone else rushed over.

''Kaname! Are you okay?'' asked Aidou.

Kaname didn't answer, he passed out.

Aidou picked up Kaname and took him back to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, Kaname woke up.

''Are you okay?'' asked Rima.

''Yeah,'' replied Kaname. ''Thanks, guys,''.

''No problem,'' said Zero.

''I can't help but feel though that I'm useless,'' said Kaname.

''You're not useless,'' said Aidou.

''It's true, I haven't done anything useful, I'm just weak,'' replied Kaname.

''You are not weak! You're one of the strongest people I have met! You have the right to be scared of him! Don't keep your feelings locked up inside! Share your feelings with us!'' shouted Aidou.

Kaname stared at Aidou, taking in what he just said.

He then pulled Aidou into a hug.

''You're right... I'm terrified of him... I'm also scared... that I'll lose the ones who are dear to me...'' said Kaname.

''That's not gonna happen, we'll stand by you always,'' said Aidou.

''I love you, Hanabusa,'' said Kaname.

''I love you too,'' said Aidou.

The others looked on happily as the sun started to rise.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
